ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Alonzo
and Joey Box on the set of Star Trek.]] Robert Alonzo is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who worked as second unit stunt coordinator and fight choreographer to Joey Box on J.J. Abrams' . Alonzo was born in Manila, Philippines and is a skilled martial artist, who has worked as fight choreographer for a number of productions, including the action comedy Monsignor Martinez (2000), the action film Gung Fu: The New Dragon (2000), the fantasy film Epoch of Lotus (2000), the comedy Showtime (2002, with William Shatner, Christopher Darga, and Rachael Harris), and the fantasy film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003, with stunts by Daniel Arrias and Eddie Perez), for which he also served as stunt double and assistant stunt coordinator. Alonzo also served as stunt coordinator for the horror film Demon Hunter (2005, starring Jeff Pruitt's wife and with Terrence Beasor, and fellow Star Trek stunt performers Xuyen Valdivia, Jade Quon, and Eddie Perez), as assistant stunt coordinator on the science fiction feature Ultraviolet (2006, with Jennifer Caputo, Mike Smith, and Chris Torres), and as assistant fight choreographer on J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006). He has performed stunts in television series such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Nash Bridges, NYPD Blue, V.I.P. (2001, with stunts by Jeff Cadiente, Brian Hite, and Darlene Ava Williams), Charmed (2002, under stunt coordinator Noon Orsatti), Ally McBeal (2002, with Albert Hall, Alicia Coppola, Jack Shearer, and Edward Conna), Roswell (starring William Sadler), Angel (2003), The Agency, J.J. Abrams' Alias, 24, Scrubs (with Ken Jenkins), She Spies (2002-2004), Without a Trace, The Bold and the Beautiful (2003), Threshold (2005, starring Brent Spiner), and Bones (2006, with Bertila Damas, John Kassir, and Carlos LaCamara). Alonzo also performed in feature films, including the action film best of the Best: Without Warning (1998, with Jessica Collins, Mike Mukatis, and stunt performers Scott Leva and Ken Clark), the thriller Swordfish (2001), the action film Collateral Damage (2002, with Rick Worthy and Ethan Dampf), the war drama We Were Soldiers (2002), the action film The Scorpion King (2002, starring The Rock), as 's stunt double in Cradle 2 the Grave (2003, with Gabrielle Union and Michael Jace), the sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, starring Kristanna Loken), the comic adaptation Spider-Man 2 (2004, with Kirsten Dunst and Donna Murphy), 's War of the Worlds (2005), and the sequels Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Live Free or Die Hard (2007, with Tim Russ). Among his recent projects are the science fiction thriller I Am Legend (2007, with Salli Elise Richardson, April Grace, and fellow Star Trek stunt performers Kimberly Shannon Murphy, Victor Paguia, and Paradox Pollack), the action film Intervention (2008, with Charles S. Chun and stunts by Boni Yanagisawa), the comic adaptation Iron man (2008, with Faran Tahir and stunts by Jon Braver, Max Daniels, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Kevin Derr, Paul Eliopoulos, Glenn Goldstein, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Mike Justus, and Theo Kypri), and the comedy Tropic Thunder (2008, with stunts by Daniel Arrias, Mike Mukatis, Lin Oeding, and Xuyen Valdivia). External link * Alonzo, Robert